Misión Amorosa
by issie Js
Summary: -Soy agente secreto de la CIA- él solo me miraba detenidamente, no reaccionaba, no se movía, no sabía que esperar de él, solo le rogaba a dios por que me perdonara , el debía entender que era por su bien, no podía confesarle la verdad. -Bella, tengo que irme- giro en sus talones y salio sin decir mas
1. pasado & actualidad

**Hola chicas ¿cómo están? aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia nenas, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

**Issie J's**

* * *

**Misión amorosa**

**Pasado & Actualidad**

**Cap 1**

_**Narrador POV (hace 12 años)**_

-Papá yo no quiero ir, me rehusó a ir

-Bella no fue una pregunta, vas a ir, antes de decir que no, tan solo ve un día, habrá muchos niños con los que podrás compartir, jugar o lo que sea que hagan los niños de tu edad- mientras el padre de Bella salía de su habitación ella tan solo cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sabía que jamás podría ganarle esa batalla a su padre, no sabía cómo hacerle entender que tan solo quería seguir con esa parte, esa única parte normal en su vida, solo quería pasar ese verano con sus amigos.

El padre de Bella raras veces interfería en algo en su vida, de hecho, si no fuese por ese zumbido que hace su camioneta al llegar todas las noches y el ruido que hace desde el umbral hasta la alcoba de su madre, pensaría que no tenía papá. Ella no entendía por que él, él, quien nunca se preocupa por ella ahora estaba empecinado en arruinar su verano mandándola a ese estúpido campamento que patrocinaba la compañía en la que trabajaba llamado "programa de protección con un sin fin de diversión".

Al final y después de mucho tiempo acepto su destino, apago la luz de su dormitorio y solo por una vez con sus 10 añitos deseo que su padre fuera normal, que él tuviera un empleo normal.

A la mañana siguiente, su padre la despertó muy temprano y para sorpresa de Bella su mamá ya tenía sus maletas hechas. Ella al igual que su esposo se preocupaba poco de su pequeña hija, por lo que deshacerse de ella por dos meses enteros era como un festín para su madre así que la pequeña Bella no se sorprendió al ver que por supuesto ella apoyaba a su padre.

Salió de su casa exactamente a las 10 am, sus padres no la acompañaron, ni siquiera se molestaron en despedirse de ella, si no que en lugar de estos su ama de llaves y el chofer de la familia quienes eran sus mejores amigos la llevaron a su destino.

-sonríe princesa, sé que no querías ir a ese campamento pero no puedes hacer nada, mejor trata de hacer amigos y disfrutar de este verano- su chofer trataba de animarla pero era inútil

-a veces desearía que ellos no fueran mis papás, Daniel, ellos no se comportan como papás, hubiera preferido que tú y Clara fueran mis papás.- Clara quien era la ama de llaves y que se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto sonrió tristemente, ella y Daniel eran esposos y por asares del destino no podían tener hijos, ellos consideraban a la pequeña Bella como su hija aunque no lo fuese de sangre.

-Bella no debes decir eso, tus papas te aman, ellos trabajan mucho para darte todo lo que tienes mi amor, borra esos pensamientos malos de tu mente mi pequeña mariposa- Clara la reprendió y Bella bajo la mirada apenada, se disculpó por lo dicho anteriormente.

Daniel decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema y prendió el estéreo, el resto del camino transcurrió entre risas y cantos a todo pulmón por parte de los tres.

-Hemos llegado mi pequeña mariposa- Bella sonrió al escuchar que Daniel le decía "pequeña mariposa" era su apodo favorito en todo el mundo. Los esposos Hedflay le ayudaron a bajar sus cosas y la acompañaron a la pequeña cabaña en donde pasaría los siguientes dos meses a lado de 3 niñas más. Al poco rato los esposos decidieron que ya era hora de irse y tras derramar algunas lágrimas por separarse tanto tiempo ellos se fueron y la pequeña Bella regreso a su cabaña dispuesta a desempacar sus cosas.

Cuando termino de arreglar sus cosas salió a dar un paseo por el lugar, el campamento no se miraba tan mal, al contrario, era hermoso, tenía muchos árboles, un lago enorme, habían muchas cabañas y niños de su misma edad; unos se divertían, otros corrían en traje de baño hacia el lago, saltaban, brincaban, y del otro lado del campo se podían distinguir niños peleando o mejor aún, ellos estaban entrenando.

Mientras Bella caminaba por las orillas del lago un chico la observaba, después de mirarla detenidamente por lo que fueron 15 minutos sus ojos se encontraron. Para Bella fueron los ojos más hermosos que había mirado en su vida, el chico era apuesto, según su aspecto era dos o tres años mayor que ella, él le sonrió y ella le regreso el gesto, desviaron sus miradas y ella pensó que lo mejor era seguir caminando.

Ese primer día recorrió casi todo el campamento y mientras regresaba a su cabaña tropezó con una piedra, sintió como iba cayendo, cerro sus ojos para recibir el golpe y el moretón que esto le dejaría, pero para su sorpresa nunca cayo, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse en los brazos del chico de ojos hermosos, quien le sonreía en cantadora mente.

Desde entonces ese chico se convirtió en su mejor amigo, Jacob Black.

Ese primer verano él le enseño lo que sabía, aunque era una chica muy torpe Bella pudo aprender en un verano lo que él aprendió en 3, todos decían que ella tenía un talento innato.

Desde entonces ella fue todos los años a ese campamento, con tan solo 12 años, estaba a cargo de grupos de 15 años, al igual que su mejor amigo Jacob, o Jake como ella lo llamaba. Todos decían que era la mejor alumna que tenían, cuando cumplió sus 15 años ya manejaba las mejores armas de la organización, Jacob no se quedaba atrás pero esté nunca pudo superarla y, aunque esto hubiese molestado a otros chicos era más que claro que para él no, al contrario, él estaba feliz de que su mejor amiga pudiera patearles el trasero a las personas que la molestaran sin que él tuviese que defenderla.

A sus 16 años por fin Bella y Jacob se enteraron que ese campamento en realidad era para reclutar agentes, los mejores agentes para trabajar en la CIA.

Estaba claro que ella y Jacob eran casos especiales, ellos eran mejores que los mejores agentes que tenían, así que con tan solo 18 años les ofrecieron formar parte de la organización, Bella siempre imagino el momento en que pudiera salirse de la casa de sus padres, estos solo eran un cero a la izquierda en su vida y ella estaba cansada de que ese cero siguiera formando parte de ella, ella pensó que si entraba a la CIA ganaría su propio dinero y por ende, podría desaparecer a sus padres de su vida, con solo ese pensamiento acepto y Jacob tomo la misma decisión.

Y así, con solo a ver terminado la preparatoria y con 20 años de edad, Bella y Jacob eran Agentes especiales de la CIA, los mejores entrenados del lugar y los más temidos.

**__****Bella POV (**Actualidad)

-ya te he dicho que tu no necesitas entrenar, eres la mejor agente que conozco.- me exalte al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amigo

-y yo te he dicho, que me gusta jugar con estos inútiles un rato.- me aleje de mi pareja de entrenamiento mientras me quitaba los guantes, la sonrisa jugaba en su rostro haciéndome sonreír

-ya, ya señorita presumida, ¿cómo amaneciste?- me pregunto el susodicho, ayer habíamos ido a una misión encubierta, y aunque no paso de algunos golpes y palabras, fue algo pesado.

-muy bien señor Black, dormí como princesa- jake sonrió por la palabrita que utilice mientras me daba un golpe en el hombre que por supuesto le regrese.

-bueno, la plática está muy padre, pero el director te está buscando, quiere verte, creo que tiene una misión especial para ti- yo solo asentí y me despedí de él.

Llegue a su oficina y antes de que pudiese tocar la voz del jefe resonó en el pasillo: -pasa agente 96, está abierto- él solía referirse a mí por la matricula cuando se trataba de algo serio. Entre y con un gesto de mano me indico que tomara asiento, lo hice sin decir palabra, podía sentir en el ambiento que esto era algo serio.

-me dijo el agente 52 que quería hablar conmigo señor.- el jefe tomo una carpeta y mientras la miraba se dirigió a mi nuevamente.

-si agente 96, vera, la quiero para una misión encubierta, necesito que entre a una universidad para cuidar a mi sobrino.- el jefe levanto su vista esperando una respuesta pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue una palabra

-¿Qué?- él quería que fuese la niñera de un estúpido adolescente, iba a protestar, yo no soy niñera de nadie, pero él no me dejo proseguir.

-sé que no eres niñera de nadie pero ellos son importantes para mí, tu eres la mejor agente que tengo en la organización además de que podrás pasar desapercibida en la escuela, mi hermano ha recibido amenazas de secuestro y de muerte hacia su hijo, mi único sobrino varón y como comprenderás no pudo dejar que nada le pase, estuve hablando con mi hermano el doctor Carlisle Cullen y él está de acuerdo, tenemos que saber quién lo está amenazando antes de que le pase algo malo, aquí te dejo el expediente de mi sobrino, te inscribiremos en todas sus clases y recuerda que tienes que estar al pendiente de él, sin que se entere que eres agente secreto.- aun no podía procesar toda la información, era demasiada para mí, yo no podía entrar a una estúpida universidad para cuidar a un niñito de papi, esto era el colmo, yo no iba a permitir pasar tiempo valioso de mi vida cuidando a un chiquillo estúpido.

-disculpe señor, pero yo no voy hacer niñera de nadie, mi trabajo es algo más arriesgado, no ir a cuidar a un estúpido niñito a una escuela cuando hay cosas más importantes como las amenazas que llegan hacia el presidente y…

-no te estoy preguntando si quiere hacerlo o no, le di una orden agente 96, y espero que la cumpla, si no, puede tomar sus cosas y retirarse inmediatamente, aquí nadie es indispensable, así que mejor modere su tono y limítese a cumplir con su nueva misión, ¿quedo claro?- los gritos del jefe me tomaron por sorpresa, sabía que no podría ganar esta batalla así que lo más sensato era aceptarla y terminarla lo más rápido posible.

-si señor.- sin esperar alguna otra palabra, Salí de su oficina echando chispas, definitivamente necesitaba romper huesos o si no moriría del coraje.

Fui al área de entrenamiento y me puse los guantes, empecé a pelear con un pobre agente que tuvo la mala suerte de estar aquí, lo noquee en con el 3er golpe. Odiaba que en estos momentos nadie me aguantara más de 3 golpes cuando sin pensarlo alguien me sometió y me tiro al suelo, intente ver la cara de mi oponente, cuando lo vi. "Jacob Black"

-¿por qué tan enojada? acabas de romperle la nariz a este pobre agente que solo intentaba entrenar un poco.- me dijo con tono de burla pero a la vez de preocupación.

Él se encontraba arriba de mí sujetándome los brazos a los lados, odiaba esta posición así que inmediatamente invertí los papeles.

-algo peor, tendré que ser niñera de un estúpido niño rico, solo porque su padre ha recibido amenazas de secuestro- me levante y el imito mis pasos, al instante empezamos a pelear, él sabía que lo necesitaba. No supe cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que logre someterlo e inmovilizarlo, se rindió y me sentí un poco mejor.

Después de despedirme de él fui a tomar una ducha para irme a casa, no tenía humor para seguir aquí un minuto más.

-agente 96, el agente 01 me mando a entregarle esto, dijo que lo olvido en su oficina.- musito Aro Volturi interceptándome camino a mi vehículo, este chico era el mandadero de todos, ese tipo de personas a las que se le prometía ser agente algún día.

Tome los documentos que tenía en la mano y le indique con la mano que podía retirarse, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie. Mire el sobre y en la parte superior decía:

EXPEDIENTE: EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN

Algo dentro de mí, me dijo que sería una mala idea.

* * *

dejenme un hermoso REVIEW :) me gustaria saber que tal les parece la mejora

Issie J's


	2. Agente Hale

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia mejorada, espero que les guste**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la famosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es 100 % original y me pertenece-**

* * *

**Agente Hale**

**Cap 2**

**Bella POV**

Llegue a mi auto y empecé a leer el expediente de Anthony, después de darle muchas vueltas decidí regresar a la organización y hablar con el agente 01, si iba a entrar a esa universidad tendría que tomarme algunos días para ir de compras y arreglar mi apariencia.

La ropa que tengo no es la adecuada para ir a una universidad y además quería negociar con él, la posibilidad de arrastrar a mi mejor amiga al que sería mi calvario personal. Sé que se molestara por pedirla a ella como mi refuerzo, pero si tengo que pasar por esto no lo hare sola, además yo no soy buena socializando, y ella sí, no tengo amigos más que Jacob, Emmett y Rosalie, cabe aclarar que a ellos nos los conocí en una situación muy usual pero sin duda como conocí a Rosalie fue la mejor, aun sonrío al recordar ese momento.

_FLASH BACK_

Acaba de darle una paliza a un chico que quiso entrenar conmigo, la verdad me dio pena, creo que le rompí la nariz, pero así es esto, él quiso entrenar conmigo y salió perdiendo. Me estaba quitando las vendas de las manos cuando entro una ostentosa rubia, alta y muy molesta.

-no te las quites aun, quiero entrenar contigo.- el tono que utilizo no me gustó nada, solo hizo que empezara a molestarme

-lo siento, si quieres entrenar conmigo tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, estoy ocupada, como comprenderás hay agentes aquí que tenemos que trabajar.- le devolví la jugada mientras empezaba a guardar mis cosas para dirigirme a la ducha.

-¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo? Después de la paliza que le diste a mi hermano, creo que me debes esta ¿no?- musito una rubia muy enojada. Así que el chico al que le rompí la nariz era su hermano. Su tono de voz hubiera intimidado a cualquiera pero no a mí.

-de acuerdo, me pondré mis vendas.- ella soltó una risa de victoria, y se dirigió a poner sus vendas. Cuando estuvimos listas nos dirigimos hacia el cuadro y no se si fui yo, o varios agentes se reunieron para mirar el famoso "entrenamiento".

Sin pensarlo la rubio soltó el primer golpe, pero logre esquivarlo ahora era mi turno; le di una patada en un costado, haciendo que se balanceara y cayera.

-¿qué rubiecita es todo lo que tienes?- le pregunte con una risa irónica mientras me movía de un lado a otro incitándola a levantarse con la mano, normalmente no soy así, pero con el tono en que ella me hablo se lo merecía.

Me gire para ver a los demás y todos los agentes estaban ahí, incluyendo Jacob, todos reían y gritaban, era claro que estaban apostando y por un descuido de mi parte la rubio me pateo una pierna logrando que cayera sobre mi espalda, me sometió y tras varios movimientos logre zafarme y seguir con el famoso "entrenamiento"

Estuvimos peleando por casi media hora, estaba sin aliento. Esta rubia era buena peleadora, debía admitirlo, seguimos peleando un poco más hasta que en un movimiento caímos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-tiempo, espera solo un segundo.- me dijo una muy agitada y cansada rubia

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- le dije yo sin aliento.

Nos volteamos a ver y sin pensarlo empezamos a reírnos, no supe de qué reímos, pero ahí estábamos, tiradas en el suelo a risa y risa como si fuéramos amigas, así que decidí presentarme.

-Bella Swan.- le dije a la rubia extendiéndole la mano.

-Rosalie Hale.- musito ella, apretando mi mano. Dejamos caer los brazos como muestra de cansancio y volvimos a reír.

-¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? para recobrar energía ya sabes.- me pregunto ella mirándome a los ojos.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- le sonreí, me levante y le extendí la mano para ayudarla.

-sabes me caes bien, y peleas bien para ser una simple niña.- lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz y las dos soltamos riendo.

-tú también eres buena, para ser una muy ostentosa rubia.- ella solo sonrió y le devolví el gesto. A los pocos minutos salimos juntas de la organización y desde entonces somos mejores amigas.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Salí de mis pensamientos y despejando un poco mi mente me dirigí a la oficina del jefe.

-pasa agente Swan.- demonios, nunca sabré como le hace este hombre para saber que soy yo. Siempre que vengo sabe exactamente quién soy, debo admitir que aunque nunca le he temido a algo, con él podría hacer una mínima excepción.

-perdone la intromisión pero me gustaría hablar con usted sobre mi siguiente misión.- el solo enarco las cejas y sonrió

-si agente, la escucho.

-quisiera pedirle el resto de la semana, bueno solo unas horas para preparar todo, como sabrá desde los 18 años trabajo aquí, mi guarda ropa se limita a atuendos de vestir, y a ropa que uso en mis misiones, no tengo nada que me haga parecer una universitaria.- el jefe solo sonrió como tonto mientras yo empezaba a arrepentirme de esto

-tiene permiso para faltar el resto de la semana agente Swan- el jefe se acomodó en su asiento y empezó a revisar sus papeles creyendo que esta conversación había terminado cuando no era así

-también quería pedirle tener bajo mi mando a la agente 94.

-No veo porque necesite ala agente Hale, usted es la mejor agente de la organización y nunca ha fallado ninguna misión, no veo por qué pueda suceder ahora.- lo dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, ahora era mi turno de atacar.

-Vera señor, siempre tengo subordinados a mi cargo, solo por si los necesito, no me gustaría que por su falta de comprensión pase algo inesperado y la misión falle. No me agradaría que eso pasara solo porque no puede poner a la agente Hale bajo mi mando.- terminando de decir esto el jefe cambio de expresión, esta batalla la había ganado yo.

-Le avisare ala agente Hale de su nueva misión.- musito el jefe sin mirarme y tomando el teléfono.

-No se preocupe señor, yo lo hare, y si usted no me necesita me retiro.- Salí de la oficina con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, al menos conseguí que mi mejor amiga estuviera conmigo, con ella a mi lado no sería tan malo. Las ganas de irme a mi casa habían desaparecido, decidí regresar a mi oficina, arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes y llamar a mi nana clara cuando apareció la hermosa Rosalie

- Rubia oxigenada ¿cuánto tiempo?-exclame con una sonrisa ganándome una mirada amenazante de su parte.

-Está bien, está bien, perdón agente Hale, ¿puedo hablar con usted en mi oficina?

-Claro que si morena estúpida.- sonrió y entro a mi oficina conmigo pisándole los talones

-Tiene una nueva misión señorita Hale.-se lo dije muy formal, para que pensara que sería algo serio, cuando supiera de que se trataba, seguro se molestaría.

-Deja las formalidades para otro momento amiguita, estamos solas, bueno explícame de que se trata.- pregunto una Rosalie muy contenta.

-Veras querida amiga, entraremos como agentes encubiertos a una universidad para cuidar a un niñito estúpido hijo de papi porque su padre ha recibido amenazas de secuestro y de muerte hacia él.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS DICES?- era obvio que estaba molesta

-lo siento amiguita, pero así es, mañana iremos de compras, como veras no tengo ropa adecuada para hacerme pasar como universitaria y creo que tú tampoco.- Después de discutir un poco con Rosalie, y hacerla ver que no teníamos opción quedamos en ir de compras. Este día pasadas algunas horas por fin llegue a casa muy cansada, fui directo a mi cuarto y caí en la inconsciencia al instante.

.

.

.

.

La semana se pasó muy rápido y sin pensarlo, el día en que iniciábamos la misión había llegado. Rosalie y yo estábamos listas conduciéndonos hacia nuestro cruel destino. Aun no llegaba a la estúpida universidad y ya la odiaba, tenía todas mis clases con ese chico, Anthony, quien se supone que está estudiando para cirujano médico mientras que Rosalie solo estaba en algunas clases para que la gente no sospechara.

La primera clase Rose y yo la teníamos diferente así que bajamos de mi auto, nos despedimos rápidamente y nos dirigimos a nuestro respectivo salón, yo solo rogaba porque este chico no fuera un ególatra arrogante.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo seguí pensando en esta tontería, aun no podría creer que me hubieran asignado esta misión, tener que lidiar con un riquillo insoportable, yo la mejor agente de la CIA estaba como niñera, era algo increíble.

Deje esos pensamientos de lado y empecé a buscar el estúpido salón, iba demasiado distraída y tropecé con alguien, "bonita forma de empezar esta estúpida misión" por inercia empecé a recogiendo los estúpidos libros cuando alguien me hablo

-fíjate, estúpida.- inmediatamente sentí como se calentaba mi rostro, me erguí lista para calmar a estos estúpidos niños.

-¿disculpa?- el chico que ya me había dado la espalda se giró y con una estúpida sonrisa musito "perdonada" girándose inmediatamente en sus talones y dejándome con el coraje y la palabra en la boca.

-eres un idi…- estaba a punto de gritarle grosería y media cuando me di cuenta que este era el estúpido chiquillo al que venía a cuidar, había mirado su foto muchas veces para poder identificarlo inmediatamente. Cerré mis ojos y empecé a masajear mis sienes, esta misión no sería tan fácil, ya odiaba a este chico.

-ignora a Cullen, la mayor parte de su vida ha sido un idiota, mucho gusto soy Mike Newton- un chico muy lindo y amable empezó a recoger los libros que me faltaban mientras se presentaba

-mucho gusto, soy Bella, Bella Swan- el chico me regreso mis libros y estrechamos nuestras manos

-mucho gusto bella, ¿eres nueva aquí? No te había visto antes.- me dijo con una dulce voz a lo que solo podía responder amablemente.

-sí, me acaban de transferir de la universidad de chicago, estoy estudiando cirujano médico y estoy perdida, no encuentro mi salón.- esperaba que este chico fuera tan amable de ayudarme a encontrarlo, no quería pasar la siguiente hora buscando un estúpido salón.

-también estudio para lo mismo, quizás tengamos alguna materia juntos, bueno, muéstrame tus materias y yo te llevo a tu primer clase.- asentí inmediatamente y le mostré la papeleta

-estas de suerte, tenemos la primer clase juntos, vamos que llegamos tarde.- le sonreí agradecida por guiarme al salón.

Me relaje un poco mientras caminábamos al salón, platicamos un poco acerca de mi hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Entramos y como era de imaginarme ese chico, Anthony estaba con un grupo de chicos que a simple vista no eran de mi agrado y creo que del agrado de nadie, ese chico aun no me miraba y esperaba que así siguiera la clase, necesitaba terminar esto rápido y silenciosamente.

-Ven, sentémonos atrás- le sonreí a Mike y lo seguí hasta que para mí mala suerte me encontré con alguien que podría arruinarlo todo

-Age…

-cállate.- susurre mirándolo fijamente, Mike aún no se había dado cuenta, mire en la dirección de Edward y él seguía con sus estúpidos amigos sin notarme, para mi buena suerte no había escuchado. Regrese mi vista hacia este chico, Jamás imaginé toparme con él aquí.

* * *

espero un hermoso REVIEW :)

Issie J's


End file.
